


Distraction

by Kaiyou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College, Crushes, Drabble, M/M, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8022457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyou/pseuds/Kaiyou
Summary: Studying. They were supposed to be studying. But Kuroo, evidently, felt more inclined to be annoying instead. Why Akaashi had a crush on him he really did not know.





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [risquetendencies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/risquetendencies/gifts).



> Ok so this was just supposed to be a little drabble that RisqueTendencies asked for from one of those ask lists, but meh what the heck. From Tumblr.
> 
> Prompt: kuroo/akaashi, #1: “Come over here and make me.”

Pong, pong, pong, pong.

Honestly, the sound was getting to be annoying.

Akaashi frowned. He was halfway through reading the twenty pages his professor had assigned them for literature homework. When Kuroo had suggested that he come over so that they could study together, Akaashi had expected that they might, well, study.

Foolish, foolish hopes.

Granted there wasn’t really a way to read things together, and Kuroo had finished the reading earlier that day during another class. But did he have to keep -

Pong, pong, pong, pong.

Cutting his eyes over at Kuroo, Akaashi frowned. The other man was lying back on Akaashi’s bed looking up at the ceiling. His shirt had slid up, exposing a sliver of muscular abs and a patch of dark hair that really should not be enticing while Akaashi was annoyed with him. 

The reason for his annoyance was also the reason for the strip of skin: Kuroo’s arms were lifted up to let him bound a volleyball in the air, fingertips twitching in an easy rhythm. 

“Kuroo-san,” Akaashi started.

“This is how you setters do it, right Akaashi? Practice your tosses? I know Kenma used to do it late at night when he was supposed to be sleeping. Hmm, do you think he still does it?”

Akaashi narrowed his eyes. “I’m afraid I’m not aware of what Kozume-san does in the privacy of his own bedroom late at night, Kuroo-san.”

The rhythm of the ball faltered a moment, and Kuroo turned to look at him, eyes wide. “Akaashi! So blunt,” he said, lips curving in his trademark smirk. “Who do you think about that way?”

Huffing, Akaashi turned back to his reading. “You’re such a pain in the ass, Kuroo-san,” he muttered.

Kuroo just laughed, and the damn ball started up again. 

Pong, pong, pong, pong.

Akaashi wanted to growl. He should never have let Kuroo come over. If he had been over at Kuroo’s place, he could’ve just left. But no. Some moment of insanity - probably having to do with the stupid crush he had on the other boy, and the thought of being able to see Kuroo in his room - had pushed him into agreeing when Kuroo had asked. 

Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid.

Pong, pong, pong, pong.

“You know, Akaashi,” Kuroo said, “I'm starting to feel a little neglected.”

Akaashi’s lips narrowed. “You know that I need to finish this reading, Kuroo-san. If you would give me fifteen minutes -”

“I told you, I can tell you all about the reading. And plus it’s not like she’s actually going to call on you for the minute details. Just skim it.”

“Pardon me for actually wanting to learn these things,” Akaashi snapped out.

He expected some comment in reply, but Kuroo just sighed, continuing to bounce the ball.

Biting his bottom lip, Akaashi counted to ten. He could block it out. He really should. But he couldn’t. “Could you just stop that,” he muttered.

The surprise in Kuroo’s voice when he said, “What?” seemed honest. Perhaps Kuroo hadn’t actually known he was being annoying? 

“The ball,” Akaashi said, turning to look at him. “It’s very distracting.”

Kuroo blinked, still tossing the ball into the air as he looked over at Akaashi. “I’m distracting you?”

Inadvertently, Akaashi’s eyes drifted down to that revealed patch of skin. “You’re bothering me,” he said, “so stop it.”

He didn’t trust the smile that appeared on Kuroo’s face at that statement. 

“Come over here and make me.”

The provocation in the other man’s eyes had Akaashi wondering if Kuroo knew about his crush. Was this flirting, or was Kuroo just being an asshole?

Not that it mattered.

Clenching his jaw Akaashi pushed up from the desk and stalked over to him. Kuroo pulled the ball to his chest, laughing as Akaashi tried to wrestle it away from him. In the struggle, the ball broke loose but slid to wedge between the corner of the bed and the wall. When Akaashi leaned over to reach for it, Kuroo’s hands curled around his waist and grabbed at his hand.

That was how Akaashi ended up half on the bed, one hand pressing Kuroo’s wrist into the mattress, looking down into Kuroo’s stupid beautiful eyes. “You,” Akaashi ground out, “are so immature.”

Kuroo just laughed, free hand still holding Akaashi’s waist, fingertips gently pulling in a way that sent butterflies swirling into the depths of his stomach. “What’s wrong, Akaashi?” Kuroo purred. “Going to take your ball and go home?”

“I am home, Kuroo-san,” Akaashi murmured, 

“True,” Kuroo said, grinning. “And, you managed to get me to stop, and this is supposed to be a study session, so - wanna study biology together?”

Akaashi raised his eyes in disbelief at the blatant invitation in Kuroo’s eyes. It was then that he realized several things.

First, it was possible that he’d been far too hasty in assuming that his attraction for Kuroo was one-sided. Second, that he had one of the most attractive men he knew in his bed, and that man was attempting to pull him fully in bed with him. Third, that he was holding Kuroo down and Kuroo wasn’t fighting, and that he liked the idea of pushing the other man into the mattress. Fourth, that Kuroo’s lips looked incredibly kissable right now, and it appeared that Kuroo wouldn’t have an issue with a kiss at all.

Fifth, that Kuroo used seriously atrocious pickup lines. 

Leaning down closer, Akaashi let go of Kuroo’s wrist. He breathed out against those kissable lips, hearing Kuroo’s soft inhale. He was holding perfectly still. The only movement was the twitch of his fingers against Akaashi’s side. Kuroo was delicious.

Akaashi brushed his lips ever-so-lightly against Kuroo’s, then murmured a soft, “No,” before grabbing the ball and turning to walk away from the bed.

Kuroo squawked, pushing up and snagging him around the waist. “Akaashi!” he said, pulling him back and nuzzling his neck. 

The ball dropped to the floor. Akaashi closed his eyes, feeling his resistance to temptation crumble even further when Kuroo’s mouth moved close to his ear and he whispered his name again, lips tugging on Akaashi’s earlobe when he turned his head to give him more access.

“Such a pain in the ass, Kuroo-san,” he murmured.

Kuroo just laughed, the movement rumbling through Akaashi’s back in a way that wasn’t at all unpleasant. 

“I’ll be your pain in the ass any day, Akaashi,” Kuroo quipped. 

For a moment, Akaashi seriously questioned his life choices. 

Then he let Kuroo’s fingers pull him back, giving into the lips that mouthed their way down his neck and the body what was urging him to get back on the bed.

Perhaps, for now, studying could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at [kaiyouchan.tumblr.com](http://kaiyouchan.tumblr.com) and you too can send me random asks and inspirations (or questions about headcanons, or anything).


End file.
